You Don't Mess With Armin
by The Tox
Summary: A take on the phenomena called "High School AU" with Eren/Armin.


_Just a drabble of mine from tumblr. Warning for homophobic slurs from a bully stereotype._

* * *

Armin was shoved against the locker by one of those older students whose names escaped his memory. The boy was two heads taller than him, weighed almost doubt his own weight, and looked like his mother had told him he was the world's most special boy his entire life for the least of accomplishments. He was self-important, narcissistic and a blowhard, who didn't understand that bullying was wrong.

"What's the matter, faggot?" the older boy sneered, when Armin tried to get away from his hold. "Not gonna fight back?"

"No, there is no reason for a physical confrontation," Armin told him calmly.

The boy shoved his shoulder, and it was only because Armin had a frail body that he made a sound in pain.

"Oh yeah? Well, I think so. You look fucking stupid. Did your mother cut that ugly ass hair of yours, huh? How'd your father let you leave your home dressed like that?"

"My grandfather cuts my hair," Armin informed him. "And my parents are dead."

Suddenly, the bully seemed to be at loss of what to say. But then he regained some bravery, thinking that Armin was faking, since he wasn't a very bright person.

"Nice try, do you say that to get out of every problem?"

Their not-so-lovely bullying session was cut short when two other boys the bully's age came walking through the hallway, and saw what was going on.

"Stein what the fuck are you doing?" one of them shouted in horror. They both rushed forward and pulled him away from Armin, who casually dusted off his shirt.

"What the hell's your problem, the faggot's got it coming," the previously nameless bully named Stein asked his friends, and shoved at them one by one.

"You moron," said the other friend, a voice of reason amidst the stupid three's company.

"He's a fag, I don't see why the fuck you care," Stein told them stubbornly, and Armin could hear the anger in his voice rising. He wasn't used to being questioned or pay for consequences ever, so it was natural that he would react so strongly to rejection, Armin thought.

"Yes he is," one of the friends said as he face palmed. "And he's dating that psychopath Yeager."

Armin never derived much pleasure from watching anyone else's anguish, but it was slightly amusing to see Stein suddenly wide eyed and frozen in terror.

"Yeager? That violent MMA trained freak-"

"-who spent two months in juvenile detention for biting off the ear from the last guy who hurt Arlert over there," one of the saner friends added. "Yep. That's the one, you big idiot."

"Uhm, I would accept an apology," Armin spoke up. "But you really shouldn't call people faggots. So if you agree to not say that word any more, I won't tell Eren what happened."

Stein was dumb, but he realized that the privilege to use the word "faggot" didn't weigh higher than keeping his ears, and since his friends pushed him to it, he finally owned up to a mistake.

"I'm sorry for calling you a fag. And shoving you. And saying that your hair looks ugly. And that you dress horribly, especially for a gay guy."

The worst part was, he was sincere in his words. But it wasn't an apology to cover the damage done on Armin's already conscious self-image. Therefore, he was very fortunate when Eren arrived, and walked up to the scene with a mask of anger.

"Armin, what's going on?" he asked through gritted teeth. Behind Stein, the two unnamed friend-characters backed away.

"The usual, but don't worry-" Armin said, as usual acting innocent with his choice of words, and pretending like he had kept his promise to Stein.

Through calm eyes showing only a bit of delight, he watched Eren punch the guy's face and then trip him as usual, and finishing off with sprouting his speech about "If you touch him again, I will fucking kill you." It was a bit of a turn on, though Armin kept such thoughts for himself.

Hand in hand, Armin and Eren walked away from the scene. Now yet another person in school knew that Armin was untouchable, and Eren had a screw loose.

Just as planned, Armin thought with a faked innocent smile towards his boyfriend.


End file.
